Mauser M1896
Mauser M1896 is a German semi-automatic pistol featured in CrossFire. Overview The Mauser M1896 deals moderate damage, and features both Semi-Automatic and Three Round Burst firing modes, similar to Glock-18; pressing RMB will change between these modes (semi-automatic is the default mode). It has a large 15 round ammo capacity, with 30 rounds in reserve. The drawing speed and reloading speed is long, compared to other pistols. But also produce high recoil. Due to its advantages of high ammo capacity, fast firing rate and great damage, this pistol is a good choice for players in Mutation Mode and variants. This pistol is also available as a pickup weapon in Chicago EM map. Advantages * Moderate damage dealing. * Fast firing rate. * High ammo capacity. * Able to switch between semi-automatic and 3-round burst mode. Disadvantages * Quite slow drawing speed. * Slow reloading speed. * Easily runs dry. Availability * CF West * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Russia * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Korea Tactics *The Triple Firing Mode delivers a lethal 3-shot burst that can instantly kill an enemy if hit in the chest or head at close range. This firing mode is quite spammable with a short delay between bursts. However, at longer ranges it proves useless as the shots spread quite far from each other. This mode also quickly depletes your ammo and the short pause between bursts can be lethal to yourself if you miss. This mode is preferred for close quarters. *The Semi Automatic Mode can be used for both short and medium ranges. With the Mauser's fast firing rate and great accuracy you can deliver accurate, rapid fire shots within seconds. This mode is ideal for extended ranges, when burst fire proves ineffective. *Learning when to switch between modes is vital in realizing the Mauser's true potential. With frequent practice it can be used as a primary weapon in close range gunfights. Variants M1896-Ultimate Silversmith.png|Ultimate Silversmith Mauser M1896 Royal Dragon.png|Royal Dragon M1896 Libra.png|Libra M1896 GOLD.png|Gold M1896-Hellfire.png|Hellfire M1896 UltimateGoldsmith.png|Ultimate Goldsmith M1896-HALLOWEEN.png|Halloween MAUSER SAKURA 2.png|Sakura 2 History The "Broomhandle" Mauser C96 (Construktion 96), along with its Spanish and Chinese copies, saw service from 1899-1961 around the globe as a military sidearm in no fewer than 15 wars (including both World Wars), though it was only ever made a standard issue in the Chinese military. The M1916 "Red 9" variant was manufactured to use Luger 9x19mm Parabellum rounds to offset the slow production of the standard-issue Luger P08 during WWI. The name "Red 9" came from the red number 9 carved and painted into the handle by armorers to warn users not to load the standard Mauser 7.63x25mm cartridge used by most other C96 variants, including the real M1896. The only other variant to use 9mm ammo was the rare M1912 export model, which used 9x25mm rounds and was intended for the Chinese and South American export markets. The Chinese produced Shanxi Type 17 was chambered for .45 ACP rounds, which were more readily available in the Shanxi province at the time. Trivia * This gun is only known as "Mauser" in the mobile version. Interestingly enough, it has mode switch animation when toggle between semi-automatic & burst mode. * In CF China, this gun is incorrectly named "Mouser-M1896" on the Bag Icon. CF Russia's website also mistakenly named this gun Mauser M1897 instead of 1896. * Despite that this weapon was not available in CF Vietnam, all of its variants have been updated. As of July 2015, it is quietly added alongside some random items to serve as rank-up prizes, meaning no one can obtain this gun freely in CF Vietnam. Likely it will be used for the Chicago EM map once it's added to CF Vietnam as well. ** Later, this gun is packed into a 20-day-usage package, along with AK47-Scope, FR-F2 Halloween, BC-Axe Ares and Wide Grenade-Ares. ** This pistol can be obtained through Weapon Master mode, albeit not freely outside the said mode. * The use of 9mm ammo in the game suggests this is not actually an M1896 (which uses 7.63mm cartridges), but rather an M1916 "Red 9" sans the titular red "9" carved into the handle. However, the shortened 99mm barrel on most in-game variants suggests a post-"Bolo" or other short-barrel C96 model which would have used a 7.63mm cartridge, as the M1916 "Red 9" (as well as the actual M1896) had a standard-length 140mm barrel similar to the game's Mauser Ultimate Silversmith. * In real life, three round burst firing mode for the standard Mauser C96 did not exist, but instead there were the Spanish C96 copies and the Schnellfeuer models that can be operated in fully-automatic and 3-round-burst (Model 904). ** Also, in real life, Mauser C96 only has 10 round capacity for using stripper clips. However, C96 can have larger capacity if it's fed with magazines. * This gun and its variant shares same drawing sound with Dual Colt. ** In CF West, it shares same drawing sound with USP, which is incorrect. It hasn't been fixed yet. Gallery Mauser M1896.png|Render HUD_MAUSER_M1896.png|HUD Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms